


The Biker Gang's Boy

by CharlieHorse



Category: Anarchy Reigns, MadWorld, Original Work
Genre: Implied Gangbang, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Shotacon, Voyeurism, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is an old RP log of mine: Brody is a repeat visitor to a group of bikers led by one Jack Cayman.





	The Biker Gang's Boy

Brody was panting as they let him take a "break" he felt so full after so many loads were pumped into him, his stomach was nearly bulging with it and it was all oozing out of his ass he couldn't seem to close. He lost count at about 15 cocks in him and that was only in his ass. The 13 year old boy was completely tired but he still felt this itch inside of him that he couldn't seem to satisfy. It had been a long fall since he first discovered his ass, and since he had his first fuck it became increasingly bothersome itch. It was like no matter what he put inside him it just wouldn't satisfy him, he needed more, bigger cocks. He had met this one guy at a bad truck stop on the other side of the town who invited him to a party with his "friends" and gave the boy promises of all the cocks his ass could take and Brody eagerly took him up on the offer.

As soon as the young, underage boy stepped foot into the door his clothes were off and the men were wooing him. They had slipped him into a pair of tight leather chaps that had no crotch or ass and a sleeveless leather waistcoat with the word "BITCH" sowed into the back in hot pink. He found himself fucked across the house before ending up in the middle of the living room on an old mattress. He rolled over, feeling his legs tremble. He had cum so many times he didn't think he had anymore inside him. They had told him that this was only to prepare him, for what he didn't know but he already could feel that itch deep in his ass flaring up again. His eyes looking up hungrily into the crowd of men who were either socializing or jacking off in front of him. He licked his lips, tasting the mix of cock, sweat, and cum on his lips, none of it was his own. He probably didn't even smell like himself at all anymore, he probably smelled like cigar smoke, cum, and biker's musk.

Jack wandered through the back door to the party into the kitchen and greeted a few old friends. He was not a member of the gang but in those kind of circles he was one of those that was allowed to drift between groups. They were rare but the biggest, burliest and meanest fuckers didn't need a gang since everyone accepted them. Brody didn't know it but across the table a girl not much older than her was being made a 'wive' to the gang. Two guys were working her over and Jack had been about to strip down and join them when he was told a 'better pussy' was in the front room. So he stopped and took the offer up to wander through and see the almost passed out little lad drenched in spunk and panting on the filthy mattress. "Well ain't you had a good time girl?" The big man said, bending down into a squat and tussling the cuties head. Squatting as he was to reach the bitch his crouch was wide open and the warm stink of sweat and musk wafted from between his thighs after the long ride he'd taken to get to the house. The sexy sight was already working it's magic, he'd liked the looks of the girl but the lean lad had clearly not struggled like she was and seemed far more accepting of dick. So he could not help but get hard and the lad would see the mammoth trunk swelling down one leg of Jack's tight fitting jeans.

Brody looked behind him, just in time to see Jack walk up. His eyes immediately darted from his face to his crotch, to his massive arms, both the prosthetic metal one and the normal fleshy one, and then back to his crotch. His eyes widened at every stop. He quickly pushed his ass up and arched his back, almost like it was an instinct. He didn't say anything, he just presented his ass, feeling the cum dribble down his thigh. He'd only been fucked bareback once before this so this was a new experience. His legs were spread as if bracing himself for a heavy impact but the man was massive so that was to be expected, over twice Brody's height and probably 3 times his size, the man was intimidating and the bulge even more so but the boy just wordlessly looked at it with hunger. The boy's ass wriggled in the air, his surprisingly plump cheeks trembling as he clenched and unclenched, eagerly anticipating the man's touch.

Jack barked out a growling laugh like one would expect, it rolled and rumbled in his barrel chest in a voice that sounded like it gargled gravel. His hand lashed out and Brody was almost knocked forward by the impact across his backside. Blow after blow rained across the cheeks, back and open palm leaving red welts over the spunk drooling cheeks. "Aahh ya fucking little faggot grahaha.. Ya like this little fuck-dog?.." More strikes came after the question, this time beating from below the cheek to up so Jack could see just how jiggly and thick the lad's rump was while making it sting. "Hahah.. Come on now. Wag that tail more and show old Jack." It was mean to do he knew but a little prick-fiend like the lad clearly was would love every moment he was sure. Plus it didn't really matter to him since seeing the buttocks turning a dusky red on the creamy white ass just made his dick harder. "Tell you what.. squeeze out some of that cum from your slack asshole to show me your still tight enough to be worth my time and I'll stick it in ya." There was the noise of a zipper soon after this statement and the sea salt tang of the air thickened while the man dragged out his old thick dick. The rich bush of gray pubs at it's base curled and twisted in a wild forest through the zipper of his pants while his balls hung like to ripe grapefruit below.

It couldn't be called a cock, it was too large and inhuman to be a cock. It was an ass ruiner, a pussy splitter, something so large that the little size queen NEEDED it. Brody had whimpered and moaned while being spanked but nothing had compared to the needy moan he let out when he felt the heat from the cock just grazing his ass.. His little ass burned red, almost darker than his dark tan that covered most of his body except the milky white section that was the perfect shape for a pair of briefs. As the man demanded he began squeezing tight, feeling his insides work and clamp, pushing glob after glob of cum out. IT rand down his small, underdeveloped ball sack and small boycock before pooling at his knees. He pushed out a serious amount before he raised his ass back up, as if offering it to the man for judgment. The little hole winking and trembling as it slowly closed in on itself. The boy was a born cockwhore, working his ass like someone with years of experiences as he pushed back, trying so desperately to please the man. "Please!" He whined. "I need it in me." His voice was so needy, so hungry, and so young. He barely sounded old enough to know what sex was, yet here he was, slutting it up for a bunch of random men.

Jack watched with eager delight while jacking off with his fresh hand at the sight. Pre bubbling forth from the foreskin covered tip to form long drooling ropes that were so viscus they barely broke before touching the floor. Great slimy patches of his natural lube glimmered upon the floor, so rich they were almost a gen and could not be absorbed by the already ruined carpet. Once the act was done and the poor lad was pleading for a taste he decided to have his fun. So the mattress shifted as Jack knelt upon the edge, his weight making it dip backward while both hands snatched Brody around the waist. Even with out he metal arm the lad could surely tell his new 'daddy' could have lifted him like a fleshlight without effort. Much like the mentioned toy he was slammed back without a care as he let out a grunting huff of pleasure. The hole was hot and slick but tight as condom as he rammed his cock forward. A loud 'thud' echoed about the room, drowned in the din of the party but noticeable to the young lad surely as his fat red ass rippled with each blow. The had would finally punch through though and fill the lad with a few fat inches that would surely feel more like he was being fisted instead of taking a cock.

Brody cried out and for a moment, his scream over came the party. A few of the guys wooed as the watched, jacking off, smoking and drinking as they all watched the show. Brody's fingers clung to the mattress, his fingers tearing through the flimsy old fabric that was soaked in cum as he was forced back on the cock. He didn't have a chance to clench before it rammed inside of him. The cock was bigger than his entire arm. not even halfway in yet and he could feel his stomach bulge with the size of it. Cum gushed out of his ass around the cock as the dick pushed onward. He could feel it going deep, deeper than any cock before, and he could feel his ass being stretched wide by the impossibly thick cock. His cries became silent, not because he stopped screaming but because his lunges were out of breath. His mouth hung open and drool ran out of his mouth and joined the cum pool beneath him as he arched his back, trying to adjust to the massive cock but it was testing even his own gifted ass. It was pushing him to his limits. Brody's entire body was trembling as the man basically used him like a sextoy, a cockwarmer, and he loved every minute of it. The boy looked back at the man and the look on Brody's face was one that was completely lost, completely given over to his primal desires, corrupted at such a young age to be a cock hungry size queen that finally found a cock that "fit" him.

Jack loved a good fuck sleeve and he'd found a nice new one with the squealing fuckpig before him. So he showed the lad no mercy while he took his pleasure out of that warm suckling ass. The pre and cum almost did nothing to lube the lad up for what was being drilled inside him and Jack only loved it. The dry hot hugging on the chubby backside adding to his pleasure and it was all he cared about. Half his dick was finally slotted in and the other's insides had been punched around to allow its entry. He looked down on the slack jawed face and only wore a larder smile before grabbing the bitch by the back of the head and twisted it to look away before heaving the other up by it. He tugged Brody high by the head, his hands soon unable to grip the filthy mat while his torso was thrust out from the curved angle Jack was forcing him into so all could see the mighty swell in the formally flat belly. The lean muscles were forced to strain and the tanned flesh had turned slightly red with the heat and abuse from the inside. "Who's your daddy bitch?!" The big biker snarled out before giving the other's head a shake to bring him around in case he was passing out. "Come on, squeal it piggy boy. Tell them who your daddy is!" The crowd were already cheering and jeering at the sight, telling the lad to squeal and demanding the answer Jack was forcing him to say. They were all filthy fucks and Brody was gonna be theirs for a long time.

"Y-you're my Daddy!" Brody called out. "You're my Daddy!" His voice was breathless and horse. His cock bounced up and down, slapping his stomach repeatedly. He was producing so much sweat that the vest and the chaps clung to his skin, making him feel even claustrophobic. The man's fucking is the only thing that kept him conscious, the sheer size of that thing inside of him was too much. His poor, horny brain was awash in hormones, this moment forever being imprinted into his mind as the ultimate example of pleasure from submission. "Yes Daddy, fuck me Daddy." He said with an increasingly distant voice. He could feel more and more of the cock sinking into him. Pushing past where any other object had ever reached before, stretching him wider than anything else went before. His fingers would never satisfy him again, any of these men's cock's would never truly pleasure him like this man was, this man Brody could only remember as "Daddy" because he had already forgotten his name, and just about everything else. He was so utterly focused on this fuck, squeezing his ass tight around the massive dick, that he didn't register anyone else in the room. Not the cum and pre gushing out around the man's cock or the constant "Woo"s and "Fuck yeah!"s from the crowd could snap him out of his breeding daze.

Jack 'rewarded' the lad with a hearty slap to the ass once more then tossed the head forward to let it sag. The huge man was also getting into a wilder rut as the fuck went on, the pleasure flowing through his dick form the tight sucking guts was fantastic. Brody was left to bounce and twitch as he wanted while his warm ass was worked open like a mare on a stud farm. Although Jack's dick was probably bigger than what those animals got. The mattress had been fun but kneeling started to piss the man off. So he grabbed his plaything around the hips and hoisted him up while getting to his feet. The whole time his hips didn't stop their rutting slimy fuck with its dirty song of 'squelches and slurps' as meat dragged across wet meat. The lad's feet left the floor and his body could only dangle if he didn't hold himself up. Well that was till his 'daddy' found what he was looking for and the young bitch was slammed gut first across the arm of a ragged old sofa. Those bare soft feet could still not touch the ground but gravity and the bounce of walking had done their trick in getting almost all Jack inside the other. "There we go piggy! Graahh.. Squeal boy.. Squeal and snort for daddy!" The wicked biker demanded while belting the lad over the back of the head. His balls were churning, a rich thick load that had the veins already standing up to attention form his hairy sack all the way up to that flopping foreskin hood getting pulled around and tickling the fuckboy's insides.

Brody completely forgot about how needy his ass was. This man's cock had so utterly satisfied that he couldn't clearly think. His head felt warm as sweat tricked down his neck, sliding down his toned chest, collecting in a pool at the small of his back, and splashing into the air as the man slammed in, causing his ass to jiggle and send droplets fling into the air. Brody gripped the couch as he was being fucked. It began sliding back. Several men had to hold onto it just to counteract the power of the Daddy biker's thrusts, watching intently as Brody simply took the pounding. "Daddy! Daddy!" He said, his moans were weak, but loud enough to be heard. His body was limp but he still held on. His legs weakly wrapped around the man's waist, clinging to him as he felt the assless chaps stretch tight across his thighs. The framing was perfect. His red ass, shiny from being abused and the massive amounts of sweat on him, not only the boy's own but the older man pumping into him as well, the cum oozing out of his stretched hole, no more left from the previous participants, it was all Daddy's now. He could feel the man's balls begin to slap against his own. The man's massive sack his his stomach, engulfing his cock even as it tightened closer to his body. Brody's ass was so tight around the man's cock that he could barely work it. It was tight like a vice grip. He weakly brought an arm to his stomach, feeling the skin stretch out around the cock, where there used to be abs there was now a bulge that his Daddy's cock made and it put a smile on his face, a dumb, horny smile of a 13 year old boy who had found his purpose in life.

Jack straightens his body out, his own chest washed in sweat that tangled in his chair and made it glimmer through the opening in his jacket all the way down to his thick abs. His hands tightened around the other's waist and squeezed enough to leave dents and nail marks on the tanned flesh. The end was in sight and he was riding toward it on the little bastard like he being chased. The huge swollen mass inside Brody kicked faster and harder, the flesh growing tight and hot while the pressure built in his swollen balls. By the end while sweat dribbled off them they almost looked red and painful from how tight the sack had gotten. Finally though the great man let out a grunting snarl through his nose, teeth gritting while a little drool flowed down his chin and he lost it. The thick nutbatter burst against the lad's insides, again and again like the crashing of a warm sticky waves flushing through Brody. The other would surely feel the sludge forcing it's way deep but also out around the throbbing python of man meat. Heavy spurts flowed and then a great glue like torrent flushed down the smaller male's taint to the floor below. It sounded almost like someone had turned on a tap after a while with the greasy hot 'splattering' issuing form between the pair.

The sight was something to behold. At first Brody's body jerked. The couch was being pushed into the wall and Brody was almost literally being fucked into it. His little cock had gone limp long ago, but he didn't care. He was a hole used for pleasure. He might not be able to consciously recognize that in his current state of mind but his body accepted it and that's all that mattered. As soon as the floodgates were let loose and the man began flooding his inside he felt it, like someone let loose a firehouse in his guts. At first it spewed out of his tight, clenched opening but it was too small and tight to let all of it out. His stomach began swelling up with the excess, growing several sizes until he looked like he swallowed a small beach ball. He looked almost pregnant with a cumgut like that, stretched over where there used to be abs. Brody felt himself being pushed into the wall as their bodies grew closer and closer until he was sandwiched between the old wall and the man's chest, feeling the hairs sticking to his back, bathing in his excessive sweat. The older DILF was all Brody could smell, feel, and hear right now. He lazily looked up at the man, his eyes rolling and half lidded. His mouth hung open slightly as he looked up at the man in satisfaction. The man had been the only person to ever itch that scratch deep in his ass and even now, after such a brutal fucking the boy felt the want to do it again. Everything about it was perfect. The man's tight grip, the hot hand and the hard metal holding his hips, his back pressed into the man's chest, the man who was 3 times Brody's size if not more, holding him tight. This man owned him and the 13 year old boy was completely content with that.


End file.
